The Costco Incident
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: Canada just wanted to shop at Costco! But he and America run into some trouble along the way, and even within the store itself. Rated for language. R/R, plz!
1. You Call that Driving?

**Title: You Call that Driving? **  
**Characters: America, Canada**  
**Challenge: Prompt: Cooperation**  
**Bonus Words: ****peace, stubborn, willing**  
**Rating: T**  
**Summary: Please don't let him behind the steering wheel!  
A/N: While reading a Yahoo! News report about _U.S.-Canada border battle brews at Costco_, I came across a comment that sparked the idea. Needless to say, there are prejudices and stereotypes of all kinds out there. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do now own Hetalia or the Yahoo article I read. I just like to mess with the characters' fates is all!  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Monthly Theme Challenge!  
**

"Hey, broha, you sure you don't want me to drive? I do live here," America said as he opened the passenger seat to Canada's car while his brother took the driver's seat. It's not that he wasn't willing to let him drive around Washington, but he felt like he should lead the way since he knew better than Canada.

"Oh, don't worry aboot that, America," Canada assured. "I want to be able to get around here so I won't bother you."

"You _sure_?"

He knew his brother…, but maybe he had learned to control his driving after all these years.

"Yes, it's fine."

That was Canada for you: silently stubborn. It didn't even cross America's mind that they were equally stubborn.

Canada turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway from America's home, hoping he could find Costco without needing help. However, when he pulled up to the main road, the peaceful moment the brothers were having didn't seem to last.

Canada suddenly panicked inwardly as he saw so many cars coming and going. America panicked outwardly as he saw a car coming their way.

"Shit, dude, stay on the road!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well, try harder!"

A car swerved as Canada came close to crashing, but was able to avoid the incident. America had the urge to take control of the steering wheel.

"Give it to me!" he demanded as he reached for the wheel. His alarmed voice startled Canada and made him close his eyes.

"No, I can do this!" Canada whisper-shouted.

"No, you can't, dude! By the time we get there, we'd most likely crashed into everyone!"

"America!"

"Let me just take care of this." America shifted his position and knelt on the seat to take control of the wheel.

His form of cooperation was not the best way of letting Canada know he drove like shit.

* * *

_You know it won't end well if those two get together. XD I had to do it. The article and comment caught my attention, so I was tempted. I did not mean to offend anyone that is Canadian. This was just writing on impulse. Also, I know America lives in New York, but it's his country and I think he should have a home in every state. :) Anyways, R/R, plz! Support is love!  
_

_-Auto-  
_


	2. No Canadians Allowed!

**Title: No Canadians Allowed**  
**Characters: America, Canada**  
**Challenge: Prompt: Cooperation**  
**Bonus Words: ****peace**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Summary: Companion to You Call that Driving? America and Canada finally arrive to Costco only to find that the customers are not so happy with the guest from the neighboring country.  
A/N: I am SO taking advantage of this incident. It's just comical to me because some of the Bellingham residents are bothered by Canadians shopping at Costco. I think Canadians are good for the American economy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, I would have drawn this in a very comical way.  
****Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Monthly Theme Challenge!**  


Canada held tight to Mr. Kumajiro as he and America exited the car.

"Wow, we actually made it in one piece," America said as they walked into Costco.

"I am so sorry aboot that, America!" Canada said, embarrassed by what had happened.

"Nah, don't sweat it," America replied. "I'll teach you how to drive later. For now, let's see what you need to get from here. You brought that list?"

Canada answered by reached into his pocket and taking out a folded piece of paper.

"Alright, then. I suggest you stock up on mayonnaise, brah. It got cheap in the last month," America suggested as they began to walk around.

"That's what I was thinking. I heard about that, so I placed it at the top of my list," Canada answered.

"Cool. Wanna split up to cover more ground?"

"I guess so. Why don't we meet up where the mayonnaise is—"

"Let's meet up where the cookies, are, alright?" America suddenly looked like he was drooling and his voice suddenly hit that obnoxious note. "Those chocolate chips have been really calling out to me."

Canada sighed. His brother was just too loud to even agree with. "Alright, ay. See you in a bit."

However, when America arrived to the aisle that contained his desired cookies, he didn't find Canada. He had actually forgotten he had come with his brother to Costco and suddenly remembered when he saw the mayonnaise special.

'Where the hell is he?' he wondered.

That's when he heard the flurry of voices, which sounded like they were complaining, and the peace was suddenly broken.

"Those Canadians are really crowding up the place," one shopper said.

"I can't even walk around here without bumping into a stupid Canadian," another one mumbled.

Ouch. America never thought he'd hear somebody complain about his brother, especially his own people. When he found Canada, he also found a small crowd of men pounding on his head, making bruises form.

"Dude, they're like totally pounding on you," America pointed out.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Canada asked with exasperation and desperation.

America stared at him for a second before deciding to help. "Dudes, lay off the brother," he ordered.

"We will, America, if you tell him to make his people stop coming in and crowding up Costco," replied one of the men that was hitting Canada's cranium.

"Haha, dude, seriously? You gotta loosen up." America grabbed Canada by his forearm and pulled him away from the men. "If I tell him that, where will I get awesome maple syrup?"

* * *

_Poor Canada. R/R, plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-  
_


End file.
